1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various appliances, and in particular, to appliances having a built-in water dispenser that dispenses water to enhance the use of the appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous conventional appliances are readily available in the marketplace. Fans and heaters are provided to improve comfort and the living environment inside homes. Hair dryers and brushes are provided to help individuals style their hair.